Captain Falcon (Mildly Wanked)
Captain Falcon is a champion racer in the F-Zero circuit in the 26th century. Little is known of his past, except that he is also a bounty hunter and that he hailed from Port Town, a famous intergalactic trade center. He constantly works to thwart the plots of the evil Black Shadow, both on and off the racing circuit. Captain Falcon can easily be considered THE greatest racer in fiction due to both his skills on the track, and his top notch combat abilities. It is also worth noting that he is incredibly popular with the ladies. It is very rare to see Captain Falcon actually try in anything he does, due to the absurd amount of talent he posses. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A | 3-C | Low 2-C, likely higher Name: Douglas J. Falcon, Captain Falcon, Caputon Farukon Origin: F-Zero Gender: Male Age: 37 Classification: Human, F-Zero Racer, Bounty Hunter, Womanizer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Endurance, racing master, heightened perception (Can perceive things several miles away whilst racing at high speeds), pyrokinesis and electrokinesis in the form of some his special moves Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level+ '''in base form (A casual Falcon Punch did this ) '''| '''At least Galaxy level+ with the Champion belt (Deathborn stated that the belt grants the power to turn a galaxy into a pile of ashes in an instant ) '''| At least Universe level+, '''likely higher (Stomped 3 Universals in a race without even breaking a sweat) '''Speed: Massively FTL+ '(Near instantly moved the other racers out of the radius of his Falcon Punch that dwarfed the Galaxy in length and height in a couple seconds) '| '''At least Massively FTL+ (should be exponentially faster than before) ''|'' Immeasurable''' Lifting Strength:'' At least' Class 100+''' | Higher | Immeasurable Striking Strength: '''At least '''Class XPJ+ with casual strikes,' Multi-Solar System Class+' with Falcon Punch''' | At least '''Galactic Class | Universal Durability: at least Multi-Solar System level+ (Tanked the full force of his own Falcon Punch) | '''at least Galaxy level+''' (Just believe me on this one...) |''' At least '''Universe level+, '''likely higher (The Creators, 3 Universal entities, were unable to take his soul without beating him in a race which they were also unable to do.) '''Stamina: Insanely High (Has honed his body to peak physical condition and more) Range: Several thousand light-years | '''At least one hundred thousand light-years '''| '''Universal '''Standard Equipment: His blaster, the Blue Falcon Intelligence: Genius level (has managed to conceal his true identity from the entire Galaxy's population) Weaknesses: Doesn't exert himself to the fullest in nearly any circumstance to avoid permanently scarring his opponents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''' * '''Falcon Punch * Falcon Kick * Falcon Dive * Raptor Boost * Knee of Justice * Falcon -Slap * Up-Tilt (It Spikes) Key: Base | With the Champion belt | EoS Note 1: This profile covers Captain Falcon when he actually gives reasonable effort, contrary to his normal behavior where he simply doesn't give a shit. Note 2: If you have any quarrels with the stats, feel free to bother Sheoth about it (Though you will wish you hadn't... heheheheheheheh...). Others Notable Victories: Speed Racer Wolf O'Donnell (Star Fox) Chrom (Fire Emblem) Fire Emblem Verse Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches:Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:F-Zero Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pilots Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:2nd Dimensional Beings Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Male Characters Category:Mildly Wanked Category:Solos smash bros